Fourth of July in Gravity Falls
by Petchricor
Summary: Mable and Dipper can't wait to watch the Gravity Falls firework show from the roof of the Mystery Shack. But their Great Uncle has one last surprise for them


**Happy Independence Day everybody! :D**

* * *

Dipper ran upstairs to the room he shared with his sister and found that she was already wearing her American flag shirt and red, white and blue striped shorts. She was also spraying on bug spray. Dipper opened his desk and pulled out two small American flags, holding one out to Mable. She gasped in glee and took it with a thankful smile, handing Dipper the bug spray. Dipper took it gratefully and sprayed himself down with it, then set it back down on the desk. He took his hat off and put on the American colored hat Soos had given him earlier. He gave two thumbs up to Mable and got two in return, then they ran down the stairs and towards the ladder that lead to the roof. Stan watched them run passed. Dipper was already halfway up the ladder and Mable was right behind him.

"Hey!" They froze and looked at each other, not sure if they were actually allowed on the roof and if that's what their Great Uncle was shouting about. Dipper slowly climbed back down and they both looked up at Stan as he walked over to them with a soft scowl on his face. "You guys going to watch the fireworks from the roof?" They glanced at each other a moment before looking back at him and nodding. "Ah, I see. Well uh, I was at the store today, and they had a discount on the sparklers, so I got you each a box." From behind his back Stan pulled out two small boxes of high quality sparklers, each one had their names scribbled on it to show which one belonged to who. They both gasped with grins and took them.

"Gee, thanks Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, looking the box over with a grin. Stan put his hands in his pockets with a tiny smile at their reactions. Mable squealed and hugged her box with a grin that quiet literally stretched from one ear to the other.

"This is so awesome! I've never gotten a whole box to myself before!" Stan blinked and looked down at her. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan! You're the best!" Stan threw his hands up as his great niece hugged him tightly around the middle with a grin, Dipper quickly following suit. "We know you like to watch your shows, so we'll leave you to that. Bye, Grunke Stan, thanks again!" Mable headed up the ladder and Dipper turned back to Stan with a smile.

"There was no discount," he said matter-of-factly. Stan just shook his head and handed the kid a box of matches. "Thanks." Dipper headed up the ladder after Mable and they both skidded down the side of the roof to the spot Wendy had set up. They sat down on the edge and opened the cooler, pulling out two sodas. Dipper opened his and smiled. "This is gonna be awesome." Mable nodded as she sipped at hers.

"You bet! Cheers!" Dipper grinned as they rammed their cans together and drank. "Hey, let's light a sparkler each!" Dipper nodded in agreement and they set their cans down, opening their boxes and each pulling out a sparkler. Dipper grabbed a box of matches that Stan had given him and lit one, setting their sparklers off. "Whoa! Mine's pink!"

"Mine's red!" They laughed and waved them around in circles and other random shapes, careful not to hit each other with them. "Look!" Mable followed his finger and watched a firework shoot up into the sky and burst into a bright red burst, a blue and a white one soon following suit. "Whoa!"

"That's so cool!" Mabel shouted in glee, setting her sparkler down as it went out. "Look at that one! It's shaped like a star!" They sat there all night, lighting sparklers and drinking sodas. When a break in the fireworks came Dipper ran back into the shack, up the stairs, into their room, grabbed a CD, ran back, and put the CD in the boom box up there. Mable burst out laughing when the song _Can't Hold Us_ by **Macklemore** came on. She lept to her feet and they both started to dance, singing along with the song as they danced together. "Come on, Dipper! With feeling!" Dipper laughed and did a little jig where he stood, Mable laughed and clapped along with the song. Mable reached into her bag and pulled out her camera, taking pictures of her brother as he posed in funny manners. "My turn, my turn!"

"You got it!" Dipper took the camera and took pictures as Mable struck her own poses. Dipper put the camera back down and they both linked arms, spinning around in a fun little jig as the fireworks went off in the distance. "How about we like some sparklers? Put a little light in this action!"

"Yeah!" Mable threw her arms in the air with a grin. She grabbed them each a sparkler and Dipper grabbed a match. They froze and looked at the boom box as the song ended, waiting for the next one to play. _Good Life_ by **One Republic**. Dipper grinned and lit their sparklers. They started to dance again. Mable grabbed her camera and, carefully holding her sparkler, took a few pictures of Dipper dancing. "Do me! Do me!" Dipper took the camera and took pictures of his sister too as she did a jig. Dipper put the camera down and screeched like an animal as he was yanked up into the air.

"Gotchya little twerp!" Dipper looked over his shoulder and grinned as Stan settled him onto his shoulder. "Say cheese!" Dipper grinned down at Mable as she took a picture of them. Mable lit them all sparklers, even one for Stan, and Stan sat down. He took pictures of the twins as they kept on dancing and singing at the top of their lungs.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, how are you going to get back down?" Stan shrugged and the twins both laughed. They both sat down again and watched the fireworks while drinking some more pop, making comments on the fireworks and lighting more sparklers. In the end Mabel took a picture of all three of them, holding the camera out at arms' length and snapping the shot of their faces. Then the twins helped Stan scale the rooftop and went down the ladder. Mable ran around in circles, glad that she still had some sparklers left, and ran up the stairs with Dipper right behind. Stan shook his head and headed up to bed.

"Best Fourth of July, EVER!" Mable shouted as she changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. Dipper nodded in agreement and grinned at her as they went downstairs and brushed their teeth. "Hey, Dipper?" Dipper only grunted, he still has his toothbrush in his mouth. Mable put her toothbrush into the holder and sat on the edge of the tub. "Remember on the way here when we agreed that we'd hate this place?" Dipper froze in his brushing and blinked. He nodded slowly. Yes, of course he remembered. They had been angry that their parents had sent them away to some weird place with a person they had never met. Most summers were spent playing video games and watching TV, they weren't happy to have that taken away from them. "Yeah, me too. But everything's different now. I _love_ this place!" Dipper spat out his paste and rinsed his mouth out, then put the toothbrush back.

"Yeah, me too," Dipper agreed and smiled. "Maybe, if we're lucky, we can come back next summer!" Mable gasped in delight at the idea as they walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light of course, and headed back to their room.

"That's brilliant! I'll put that in my notebook so we don't forget!" Mable ran over to her bed and pulled her notebook out from under her mattress, pulling out a pen and quickly jotting the question down. "There, now I won't forget to ask them." Mable put her notebook back and set the pen down. "You ready, Dipper?" Dipper nodded and Mable reached over, turning off the light. She got under her covers and yawned. "Goodnight, Dipper. See you in the morning. And tomorrow, we'll go find some other crazy monster thing and get into all kinds of trouble."

"You bet, sis," Dipper agreed and closed his eyes. Gravity Falls. He knew that he'd hold this place dear for the rest of his life.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
